


Podchody

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward Flirting, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stiles nie ma pojęcia skąd to się bierze? I dlaczego akurat pod drzwiami jego domu?*krótki fick wzorowany na zamówieniu z wattpad ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tym razem, to alternatywna rzeczywistość w której nie było pożaru domu Hale'ów. Ale cała rodzina jest wilkołakami i tworzy stado. Nawet wujcio Peter.
> 
> \- Scott nie został przemieniony. 
> 
> \- Stiles ma osiemnaście lat i kończy liceum, a Derek ma dwadzieścia jeden i studiuje na pobliskim uniwersytecie.
> 
> \- Stiles i Scott nie wiedzą nic o istnieniu wilkołaków.

*******

Gdy, to zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy Stiles był bardzo spóźniony na chemię. Nie patrzył gdzie stawia stopy, zbyt zajęty grzebaniem w plecaku, bo chciał  upewnić się, że pendrive z prezentacją na zajęcia na pewno znajduje się w wewnętrznej, zsuwanej kieszonce. Jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy jego trampek spotkał się z czymś innym niż wycieraczka. Naprawdę nie chciał patrzeć w dół, bo przeczuwał, że widok tego czegoś pozbawi go apetytu na cały dzień... Tylko, że nie bardzo miał wyjście... przecież nie mógł udawać, że to się nie stało. Zerknął. I to był pierwszy raz gdy cieszył się, że nie zdążył zjeść śniadania, bo na pewno by je zwrócił. Wdepnął w zdechłą, malutką myszkę. Biedna musiała zjeść, tą trutkę, którą jego staruszek z zapałem porozkładał wokół domu i garażu. Jakoś nie popierał filozofii swojego syna, która brzmiałam mniej więcej jak: _"żyj i daj żyć innym"_.

\- Cholera - syknął pod nosem.

Wiedział, że nie ma czasu, ale i tak musiał to zrobić... chwycił za małą, ogrodową motykę i odprawił myszy iście królewski pogrzeb. Nawet zerwał kilka stokrotek z trawnika i położył na usypaną kopkę ziemi. Dopiero, kiedy to zrobił mógł z czystym sumieniem biec do szkoły.

*******

Za drugim razem było nieco inaczej. Wracał właśnie od Scotta po maratonie głupich komedii i słodkiego obżarstwa. Był śpiący i ledwie chciało mu się poruszać nogami. Dlatego dostrzegł coś na schodkach, zanim na nie wszedł. Ostrożnie ominął jeszcze nie-do-końca-wiedząc-ale-podejrzewając-co-tam-zalega. Wszedł do przedpokoju tylko po to, by włączyć światło na ganku. Na drugim z pięciu schodków, leżały trzy martwe myszy. Stiles miał ochotę krzyczeć, _co co do jasnej cholery?!_ Czy one przyszły specjalnie w to miejsce, by patrząc na zachodzące słońce wyzionąć ducha? Czy to zemsta na Johnie, coś w stylu: " _zabiłeś nas, to teraz baw się w grabarza"_?

Chociaż nie bardzo miał chęć i siłę na wykopanie trzech dołków, to i tak z pokonanym westchnięciem chwycił za łopatę. Inaczej był pewien, że nie zmrużyłby oczu nawet na chwilę. Zajęło mu to siedemnaście minut i przysiągł sobie, że kolejne gryzonie będzie zakopywał już jego ojciec. On im nic nie zrobił! Nawet próbował przekonać staruszka żeby odpuścił...

*******

Wychodząc w sobotni poranek czyli tak koło jedenastej, w weekend czas płynie dla niego inaczej niż na tygodniu, natknął się jednak na nieco inną niespodziankę. Na samym środku trawnika leżał szary gołąb z przetrąconym karkiem. Stilinski poczuł narastającą w nim złość, bo o ile myszy można było jakoś sensownie wyjaśnić, to tego już nie. Zastanawiał się czy kilku wyjątkowo upierdliwych żartownisiów z jego rocznika, byłaby zdolnych do tego, żeby zrobić coś takiego. Zawsze zdarzały się jakieś docinki z powodu jego poglądów i sposobu odżywiania. Na szczęście większość, to były tylko szczeniackie odzywki rodem z podstawówki i Stiles już dawno przestał na nie choćby zwracać uwagę. Jego szkolni... koledzy byli może i mocni w gębie, ale poza tym, to mdleli na widok kapki krwi.

Dlatego postanowił tym razem jeszcze nie wszczynać alarmu. W końcu ten gołąb mógł zaplątać się w linie wysokiego napięcia, albo zderzyć się z latawcem... czy dzieciaki jeszcze puszczają latawce? Okay... w takim razie może z dronem?

Kolejny raz w przeciągu trzech dni, zmuszony był do wykapania prowizorycznego grobu na własnym trawniku. I z całą pewnością takich mogił znajdowało się tutaj o wiele więcej, bo jako dziecko miał tendencję do znoszenia wszystkich rannych zwierząt z trasy pomiędzy szkołą, a domem. Niektórym zdołali pomóc, ale większość mama musiała wynosić w pudełkach po butach...

*******

\- Derek gdzieś ty znowu był? - zapytała jego mama, gdy starał się cicho przemknąć do swojego pokoju po to, by wślizgnąć się z powrotem do łóżka. Udawać, jak na dorosłego, prawie dwudziestojednoletniego faceta przystało, że nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszał.

\- Um... byłem rozprostować nogi... um wiesz, jak na spacerze? - jąkał się. Kurna. Musiał nauczyć się od mamy tego groźnego spojrzenia.

\- Naprawdę? - prychnęła, patrząc wymownie na wielki zegar w salonie - I koniecznie musiałeś, to zrobić o szóstej rano w sobotę?

\- No tak, - powiedział z całych sił starając się nie uciekać spojrzeniem. Tak robią tchórze i kłamcy... - wszyscy jeszcze śpicie i można spokojnie pomyśleć i...

\- Derek. - jego mama brzmiała, jakby zaraz miała zacząć się histerycznie śmiać albo płakać, a on nie wiedział co gorsze. - Idź spać, dziecko...

\- Okay! - Nie trzeba mu tego dwa razy powtarzać

*******

W niedziele Stiles bardzo niepewnie wyszedł przed dom i uważnie zeskanował wzrokiem całą posesję, w poszukiwaniu kolejnych martwych zwierzątek. To zabrzmiało jakby tego wyczekiwał, a było wręcz odwrotnie. Problem w tym, że jego nad wyraz rozwinięta intuicja podpowiadała mu, że to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. A ona jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła.

Nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. Tak samo jak w południe i wieczorem, gdy szedł podrzucić Scottowi swoje notatki. Biedniak zapomniał, że powinien nauczyć się na poprawkę z fizyki... zbyt zajęty stalkowaniem Kiry na wszelkich portalach społecznościowych. Gdy wrócił po godzinie teren wciąż pozostawał czysty. Odetchnął z ulgą.

 

Scott zadzwonił do jego domu punktualnie o wpół do ósmej rano. Stiles złapał za plecak i dopił swoją owocową herbatę, ciesząc się, że zauroczenie McCalla ich nową koleżanką w końcu na coś się przydało. Wcześniej Scott docierał wszędzie z co najmniej pięciominutowym opóźnieniem.

Jednak, gdy otworzył drzwi przywitał go wystraszony i może nieco obrzydzony kumpel.

\- Stary coś wam zdechło na ścieżce... - Stiles na wpół prychnął na wpół jęknął. Wiedział, no po prostu kurwa wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Bez słowa wziął do ręki opartą o dom łopatę, a swoje rzeczy wcisnął do rąk zdezorientowanego Scotta.

\- Potrzebuję pięciu minut. - warknął. Może i przyjaciel nie był niczemu winny, ale niestety znalazł się na linii ognia wtedy, gdy Stiles miał naprawdę gówniany humor.

\- Wiewiórka - mruknął cicho - Teraz jeszcze, wiewiórka! - Bez większego ociągania i kombinowania pochował ją obok miejsca w którym została znaleziona. Tak jak w przypadku poprzednich zwierząt było mu jej strasznie szkoda. Szczególnie, że krew na futerku jasno wskazywała na to, że nie zmarła śmiercią naturalną.

*******

Derek bardzo starał się, żeby jego krótka nieobecność w domu została niezauważona. Oczywiście, że to nie wypaliło. Nie z bardzo wścibską i wredną, starszą siostrą.

\- Czyżby to był spacer wstydu Derusiu? - zapytała Laura, czająca się tuż obok jego otwartego okna. - Randka się chyba udała skoro wracasz dopiero nad ranem...

\- Co ty tu robisz i to jeszcze o tej porze?! - syknął tak cicho jak tylko mógł. Mieszkanie z matką, która na dodatek była też alfą watahy do której należysz... ssało i to bardzo.

\- Przyszłam podkraść ci laptopa, a tu proszę mój mały braciszek ulotnił się po cichu... nic nikomu nie mówiąc. - urwała sugestywnie - Ładna? O co ja pytam... skoro wymykasz się dla niej przez okno, to musi mieć blond włoski i niebieskie ślepia, a figurę niczym Jennifer Lopez, no nie? - Derek miał ochotę wyrzucić ją za drzwi, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że postawią przy tym cały dom na nogi było zbyt wysokie.

\- Laur... - nie dodał nic więcej, ale w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać prośbę.

\- No nie bądź już taki tajemniczy i nawet nie próbuj udawać groźnego - zaznaczyła, mrużąc przy tym oczy. - Oboje dobrze wiemy, że z naszej dwójki, to ja jestem ta straszna.

\- Na co komu siostry? - zapytał swojego sufitu - Ktoś jest. Młodszy jakieś trzy lata i na pewno człowiek.

\- Tym razem on? - Jego rodzina jakiś czas temu dowiedziała się, że śmiga w obie strony i na szczęście obyło się bez większych scen. Najgorsze, co go spotkało, to seks porady Petera. Ugh. Koszmar...

\- On.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy niesprawdzone. Za co serdecznie przepraszam, ale nie mam już na nie dzisiaj siły, ani czasu.  
> Korzystając z kilku dni urlopu wkręcam się powoli w kolejny fandom ;)

***

Po wiewiórce przyszła kolej na różnego rodzaju mniejsze lub większe ptaki. Różne kaczki, jedną czaplę, młodego indyka i parę gągołów. O zgrozo Stiles znalazł też na własnych schodach nawet cholernego pawia i to wreszcie przyciągnęło uwagę szeryfa. Problem w tym, że ojciec też nie bardzo wiedział kto mógł wycinać im takie numery i jaki miał w tym cel. Całe to przedsięwzięcie wydawało się zbyt pracochłonne jak na szkolnych dowcipnisiów. Oni znudziliby się już po kilku dniach. Nie wydawało mu się żeby, to było skierowane do Johna... no bo na litość boską mieszkali w małym miasteczku, gdzie przestępczość była znikoma. Najczęściej aresztowano za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej albo wandalizm. Jakoś nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że któryś z aresztowanych miał aż taki żal do jego ojca, by zasypywać ich martwymi zwierzętami. 

\- Może to jakaś stara sprawa? - zasugerował ojcu - Nie przymknąłeś jakiegoś kłusownika albo... bo ja wiem psychopaty, który lubił bawić się z martwymi zwierzętami?

\- Kilku miejscowych faktycznie rozstawiało sidła, ale sprawy rozwiązały się polubownie. Oni zaprzestali polowań, a ja zapominałem o tych incydentach. To nasi bliżsi lub dalsi sąsiedzi Stiles. Codziennie mijamy ich na ulicach. 

\- To ja już nie wiem, tato. - jęknął - Naprawdę mam tego dosyć. Za każdym razem jak patrze na nasz ogródek, to robi mi się niedobrze od samej świadomości, że prawie cały zamienił się w cmentarz.

\- Trzeba było pozwolić mi upiec tego dzikiego indyka... byłoby o jednego mniej do pochówku.

\- Barbarzyńca - fuknął Stiles zaplatając ręce na piersi 

 

***

Pewien bardzo zadowolony z siebie wilk, niósł w zębach upolowanego chwilę wcześniej zająca. Był już prawie na miejscu, rozejrzał się nerwowo na około czy aby na pewno żaden z sąsiadów chłopaka go nie zauważy. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tu tak późno. O wpół do szóstej rano część mieszkańców Beacon Hills już nie spała. Ludzie wyjeżdżali do pracy, szli na poranne zakupy lub krzątali się koło domów. Dlatego musiał być wyjątkowo ostrożny. Nie chciał zostać przyłapany. 

Zakradł się od strony garażu i zwinne wskoczył na kosz ustawiony tuż przy ogrodzeniu, a sekundę później miękko wylądował pod drugiej stronie na trawniku. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, a gdy upewnił się, że ani Stiles ani jego ojciec nie znajdują się w pobliżu drzwi. Wszedł na niewielką werandę i ułożył ciało zająca na wycieraczce. Otarł się pyskiem o futrynę i tak dla pewności obsikał jeszcze rosnące w donicach dragony. Ten teren był jego i każdy w pobliżu musiał zostać o tym poinformowany. 

*

Powrót do domu zajął mu mniej niż pół godziny i miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie natknie się na matkę od razu po otwarciu frotowych drzwi. Rozważał wejście oknem, ale znając jego szczęście Laura lub Cora znowu by go na tym nakryły. Oczywiście, że obie wiedziały już o jego małych wyprawach. Raz Laura nawet próbowała za nim iść, ale udało mu się ją przekupić. Przez co został na kilka dni pozbawiony samochodu.

Przemienił się na samym skraju lasu, tam gdzie wcześniej zostawił swoje spodnie od piżamy. Z małym ociąganiem ruszył w stronę domu. Wiedział, że ktoś już był w kuchni i nadal kręci się po parterze. Najciszej jak potrafił nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. W myślach dziękując, że ojciec niedawno naoliwił zawiasy. 

\- Witaj mój ulubiony siostrzeńcze! - Miał ochotę rozbeczeć się jak dwulatek, albo zastosować odwrót taktyczny i uciec przed tym popaprańcem z powrotem do lasu. Zamiast tego zbił usta w wąską kreskę i zmrużył oczy. 

\- Jestem twoim jedynym siostrzeńcem. 

\- I to twoja największa zaleta. Nie masz konkurencji do tego jakże zaszczytnego tytułu! - Klasnął w dłonie i zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. Cóż, Dereka jakoś, to nie rozbawiło. 

\- Co ty tutaj tak właściwie robisz? - zapytał

\- Wpadłem na kilka dni. Nie cieszysz się, że widzisz wuja? 

\- Peter, ustaliliśmy coś. Nie będę mówił wujku do faceta ledwie trzy lata starszego ode mnie.

\- Bo to byłoby dla ciebie dziwne? - coś w tonie głosu starszego bardzo mu się nie podobało. 

\- Yup.

\- A to, że niemal codziennie od tygodni podrzucasz na ganek szeryfa martwe zwierzątka, to dla ciebie normalne zachowanie.

\- Co... jak, skąd... ty? - jąkał się

\- Cora chciała nowy telefon, a ja chciałem wiedzieć czy zapomniałeś już o Kate. - przyznał - Dokonaliśmy uczciwej wymiany. Smartphone za garść informacji. - zacmokał jakby z obrzydzeniem - Nie wiedziałem tylko, że gustujesz w tak... hm... dojrzałych? - Derek warknął, a Peter od razu uniósł ręce w obronnym geście - Luz, blues Derusiu... Ja wszystko rozumiem! Mundur jest sexy, a kajdanki przydatne. 

\- Błagam powiedz, że tylko się wydurniasz? - poprosił cicho młodszy Hale - Nie sądzisz chyba, że podrywam szeryfa Stilinskiego? 

\- A nie?

\- On ma syna, kretynie.

\- O! W takim razie przepraszam... wolisz młodszych niż starszych - mruknął w zamyśleniu jakby cały czas coś analizował - Ile ten dzieciak ma lat? Jak go ostatnio widziałem na posterunku wyglądał jak piętnastolatek. 

\- Osiemnaście. - syknął przez zęby - I co ty właściwie robiłeś na posterunku? - zapytał, gdy w końcu dotarł do niego cały sens wypowiedzi, wujka od siedmiu boleści. 

\- Nic takiego...

\- Peter. 

\- Możliwe, że miałem pewien niezbyt przyjemny incydent z agentem McCallem.

\- W związku z...? 

\- Nachodzeniem jego żony - Derek przymknął powieki i potarł palcami nasadę nosa. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jego matka będzie chciała oddać status, to niech wybierze sobie na następczynie Laurę albo Corę. On z całą pewnością się do tego nie nadawał. Na miejscu Tali już dawno brakłoby mu cierpliwości. Prawdopodobnie zamknąłby Petera w piwnicy i całkowicie przypadkowo zgubił do niej kulsz...

\- Brak mi słów. Czy ty wiesz, że facet jest teraz szychą w FBI? 

\- Ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nagle się pojawi skoro od miesięcy byli w separacji i wszyscy w miasteczku gadają o rozwodzie i tym, że on zdążył znaleźć sobie nową pannę?

\- Może dlatego, że tydzień temu były urodziny jego syna?

\- A ty niby skąd to wiesz?

\- Bo syn Melissy McCall, to najlepszy przyjaciel Stilesa?

\- Kogo?!

\- Jego przyszłego męża, a mojego zięcia - odezwała się ze schodów Talia. Ziewnęła i zmierzyła ich poirytowanym spojrzeniem - Musicie tak hałasować od bladego świtu.

 

***

Stilinski mając dosyć znajdowania kolejnych zwłok wokół własnego domu, poprosił Danny'ego o zamontowanie trzech kamer w ogrodzie. Rozstawili je w tych punktach w których najczęściej ktoś podrzucał martwe zwierzęta. Pozostało mu tylko zaczekać.

Wychodząc rano z domu potknął się o zająca z zakrwawionym futerkiem, leżącego na wycieraczce. Miał ochotę coś roztrzaskać. Najlepiej nos tego psychopatycznego mordercy. Jednak, żeby to zrobić najpierw musiał się dowiedzieć kto u licha tak z niego nieładnie kpił. Zrzucił nagranie z kamery na swojego laptopa i obgryzając z nerwów paznokcie, nacisnął play. 

Stiles spodziewał się znaleźć na filmie wszystko tylko nie, to co się tam znajdowało. A mianowicie: wielki, czarny wilk. 

\- Co do diabła? - sapnął przerażony


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam żeby Derek był w tym ficku - odrobinę dziwacznym, słodkim idiotą... ale teraz zastanawiam się czy nie przesadziłam?

*******

Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego prześladowcą okazał się najprawdziwszy wilk. Nie wiedział też czy powinien pokazywać nagranie komukolwiek. Co jeśli, ojciec uzna go za zagrożenie dla mieszkańców i zorganizuje polowanie? Okay, prawdopodobnie przesadzał. W końcu jego wilk nikogo nie zaatakował, a jedynie podrzucał na ich trawnik swoje zdobycze... Co wciąż było nieco dziwaczne i alarmujące. Stilinski nieznał się za bardzo na zwyczajach tych drapieżników. Kiedyś coś tam czytał, ale to było na tyle dawno, że wszelkie informację zgubiły się w chaosie i natłoku przypadkowej wiedzy, jaką codziennie pochłaniał.

Wydawało mu się jednak, że wilki nie występują w środkowej Kalifornii, a przynajmniej nikt żadnego nie widział w ciągu ostatniej dekady. Czyżby ten konkretny uciekł z ZOO, albo co gorsza z jakiejś prywatnej hodowli? Słyszał o czubkach, którzy kolekcjonowali rzadkie okazy zwierząt z całego świata. Im ściślejsza ochrona danego gatunku, tym więcej byli skłonni za niego zapłacić. Tylko, że w Beacon Hills nie mieszkał żaden cholerny miliarder z akrami prywatnej ziemi, na której mógłby zbudować wybiegi dla zwierząt. Najbogatszą i za razem najbardziej liczną rodziną w ich hrabstwie byli Hale'owie. Stiles, jednak jakoś nie potrafił dopasować ich do czegoś tak beznadziejnie głupiego. Zarówno Talia Hale, jak i jej najstarsza córka Laura zawsze podkreślały, jak ważna była równowaga w przyrodzie. Od lat walczyli o to by rezerwat, a przynajmniej większa jego część była wolna od ingerencji człowieka.

Jeszcze raz cofną nagranie do momentu, w którym wilk kładzie zdobycz na ich podjeździe. Zwierze było wyjątkowo potężne, a czarna sierść wyglądała na zadbaną. Kamera uchwyciła nawet to, jak wilk sika na ich przydomowe kwiatki. Stiles prychnął pod nosem, bo to kolejny powód by nie pokazywać narazie nagrania szeryfowi. John bardzo cenił sobie ich domową przestrzeń i na pewno nie byłby zadowolony z bezczeszczenia rabatek. To mogłoby jeszcze bardziej zmotywować go do przepędzenia wilka.

Dlatego postanowił, póki co nie informować nikogo o swoim niecodziennym odkryciu. Może jakimś sposobem uda mu się zniechęcić intruza do składowania u nich w ogródku swoich zdobyczy. Nie mógł się nie skrzywić... jako wegetarianin z wyboru nie był zbyt zachwycony z ilości zabitych zwierzątek. ON mógł, dokonać świadomego wyboru o tym by nie jeść mięsa. Wiedział jednak, że w świecie zwierząt to wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Łańcuch troficzny pełen był zjadanych i zjadających.

 

*******

Derek nareszcie mógł nieco odetchnąć od wścibskich sióstr i bez zbędnych, zgryźliwych komentarzy przesiadywać pod domem Stilinskich. A to wszystko dzięki temu, że jego mama, Laura i Cora wyjechały do sąsiedniej watahy, na ślub jednaj z córek tamtejszej alfy. Derek również był zaproszony, ale tym razem udało mu się wymigać. Wymówka o tym, że nie mogą pozwolić sobie na zostawienie terytorium samemu sobie wciąż była niezawodna. Gorzki posmak pozostawiało jedynie to, że Kate Argent miała w tym swój spory udział. Tylko on mógł dać się uwieść córce, najbardziej psychopatycznego łowcy z okolicy. Prawie udało się jej spalić ich wszystkim żywcem. Gdyby nie brat Kate, który od dawna był zaniepokojony zachowaniem siostry, jak nic wszyscy by już nie żyli. Chris postrzelił Kate, a potem przerwał barierę z jarzębu i pomógł im się wydostać z podpalonego garażu w którym byli zamknięci.

Jego matka mówiła mu już wielokrotnie, żeby zapomniał i ruszył dalej. Derek nie mógł jednak uwierzyć w to, że jeszcze dwa lata temu był tak głupi i naiwny, a przez to prawie udało jej się zniszczyć jego rodzinę. A na pewno sprawiła, że przestał ufać komukolwiek poza najbliższymi. Na uniwersytecie praktycznie nie miał żadnych znajomych, a jego jedynym przyjacielem był zastępca szeryfa Jordan Parish. Derekowi zdarzyło się nawet kilka razy odwiedzić go w pracy. Najczęściej, gdy musiał wyciągać Petera z tarapatów. To dzięki temu albo przez to dosłownie wpadł na Stilesa.

Chociaż wątpił w to, że chłopak w ogóle go pamiętał. Był tak zaaferowany wrzeszczeniem na kogoś przez telefon, że jedynie szybko go przeprosił, wyminął i poszedł dalej. Derek natomiast wgapiał się w jego plecy dopóki nie zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem. Jordan, jak na dobrego glinę przystało, od razu wychwycił niecodzienne zachowanie Dereka i szybko dodał dwa do dwóch. Z uśmiechem zapewnił, że młody Stilinski nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypomina Kate. Dodał jeszcze coś o tym, że Derek może spokojnie do niego wystartować... Jednak nauczony poprzednimi przykrymi doświadczeniami Hale, wolał najpierw trochę poobserwować chłopaka. Dopiero potem przeszedł do kolejnej fazy wilkołaczych zalotów.

 

*******

Minął już niemal miesiąc tych jego pochodów i podrzucania zdobyczy na próg Stilinskich. Kolejnym etapem było zaprezentowanie się, czyli pozwolenie by chłopak go zobaczył. Pytanie tylko czy nastolatek nie ucieknie z krzykiem, gdy zobaczy na progu wilka? Trochę obawiał się tego pierwszego spotkania...

Ostatecznie zdecydował, że poczeka z tym jeszcze parę dni. Jednak wciąż zamierzał polować i zanosić dowody swojej siły i zwinności, Stilesowi. Co prawda była to jedna z niemal całkowicie zapomnianych, wilkołaczych tradycji, ale Derek od zawsze miał w sobie coś z dziwaka. O wiele lepiej niż siostry rozumiał swojego wilka. Zachowania wynikające w głównej mierze z instynktu często były dla niego o wiele prostsze niż wyuczenie się tych wszystkich społecznie dopuszczalnych zachowań. Przykładem może być to, że jego mama miała z nim ogromne kłopoty, po tym jak posłała go do jedynego w Beacon Hills przedszkola. Jako pięciolatek nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie wolno mu było wąchać innych dzieci, ani warczeć na każdego kto chciał mu zabrać samochodzik...

Już dawno zdecydował, że wilk był jego najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem, a podążanie za instynktem zazwyczaj przynosiło mu więcej korzyści niż kłopotów. Tak było i tym razem... Dlatego, kolejny raz starał się dopaść grubszą zwierzynę, coś z jeleniowatych. Co prawda nie zastanawiał się jeszcze nad tym, jak uda mu się przetransportować to przez niemal trzy mile aż na ganek Stilinskich.


End file.
